


Specter

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-31
Updated: 2006-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The eve before her big move, Alex sees…something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Specter

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 31 August 2006  
> Word Count: 203  
> Prompt: August 2006, hallucination  
> Pairing: Alex/Rachel, Poltergeist: the Legacy  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: The eve before her big move, Alex sees…something.  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, or anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy".

There he stood in front of me, just like he used to…only not.

How else can I describe what could only be a specter of Derek Rayne in my backyard? He's been dead for nearly three years now, and hasn't visited me at all. Oh, I know perfectly well what Dace said, what Gramma Rose and Julia told me. That still doesn't explain why it's been so long. Surely with the three of them there, he could have found a few seconds to have visited me sooner than this. Couldn't he?

And there I go again, being selfish against the plight of the world at large. I think that's what would have killed any relationship between us if he'd acknowledged it sooner. Nothing came before his need to protect the world from the Dark Side, his desire to right his father's wrongs. Not even love.

So why now? Is it because he knows I'm leaving San Francisco tomorrow morning? That I'll be taking such a huge step in moving to a veritable desert to begin a new phase in my life?

Or is it because I've never truly let him go, despite my best efforts at convincing Rachel [and myself] to the contrary?


End file.
